Talk:Hohō (Waterkai)
"Forcin' It" The title of this section is what people in my class would say if they knew things about Bleach. Kai, I'm sure you have your own way of thinking when you designed this page, but I feel that I should voice out my personal feelings regarding a majority of this article's complete unnecessary existence. I hate to cite my own articles, but if you look at Hakuda (Seireitou), martial arts is known for having a defensive non-lethal side, and an aggressive lethal side, among others. Thusly, it makes perfect sense that I would've designed two different branches of hand-to-hand. Speed... I really don't see how you can branch speed off into different styles, when speed enhancement is just that... speed enhancement. Hence, my usage of the phrase, "forcin' it", because it really seems to me that you're trying to branch speed off in a way that... that really doesn't make a bit of sense. '' There are two branches within Onmitsu Shunpo: Shihō (死楓, Withering Maple) and Haehō (栄え楓, Flowering Maple). The former focuses on high-speed techniques meant to surprise and kill an opponent, and is the most practiced form of Onmitsu Shunpo, while the latter is used to trigger the user's bodily systems, enhancing their performance or hindering their opponent in a non-directly lethal way. First bolded section, Shunpo is speed-enhancement. When you move fast, the point is to either catch your opponent off-guard, or to surprise them if its an ambush. How can one style focus on that, when speed is meant to do that altogether? Moving on... "trigger the user's bodily systems". Perhaps that is slightly new, I'll agree. However, that would do just fine as a speed technique, not as some separate style altogether. That makes very little sense, and just makes it look like a big bunch of fluff. Anyways, continuing... "enhancing their performance"... seriously? If you move fast(er), you'll obviously have an advantage over the opponent, if they're moving slow(er). That's just an obvious fact about any sort of speed movement, whether it be Shunpo, Sonído, or even Hirenkyaku. I don't see how that makes its own form of speed... so again, I stress the "completely unnecessary existence" phrase once more. Lastly, "hindering their opponent in a non-directly lethal way"... again, like the second bold-quoted phrase, that would work as its own technique. In my personal opinion, it doesn't make its own section of speed. So, to conclude, I understand you must've had your own reasoning for this article, whatever it may be... but, from my viewpoint, you could've just made something like a Kidō format, with numbered techniques for speed, or not numbered at all. I really don't see why you made sections for speed-enhancement, when the sections you made... personally, don't make a bit of sense to be their own speed branches. Anyways, that's all I have to say, and it's not breaking rules, so you know I can't just delete this because I don't like it... but even so, I do hope you think over everything I pointed out, and possibly even acted on some, if not all of them. Good day. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Like you pointed out several times, speed enhancement is just speed enhancement. But that doesn't mean it only revolves around moving from point A to B. In my opinion, it can be used to "enhance the speed" of any function of the body, say speeding up the blood flow à la "Gear Second" or that kind of thing. Ughh... I'm not very good at explaining these things. Well, whatevs', just wait and see, boss-boss Kai - Talk 06:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::See... that sounds like something that would be more related to Kidō than Hohō. No matter how different one's interpretation of something is, when something is made rather obvious, then there is no denying it. Hohō itself is the art of agility, the translation clearly calls it "agility", or "Fast Movement". I don't care how unique your interpretation of that is, there is no denying that Hohō is just that, agility-enhancement brought about by focusing spiritual energy through the body, but more specifically the legs. Honestly, you'd be better off making this "enhancing the speed of body functions", like Luffy's Gear Second, whatever, as a Kidō Hohō hybrid technique. My advice is to make a Hybrid Techniques article, which I plan on doing sometime soon at some point, and make it a Kidō + Hohō hybrid technique. I say this because Bleach isn't Naruto, and honestly, that idea sounds like something that would be brought up in a Naruto setting, not Bleach. This is why it makes much more sense to make it a hybrid technique, instead of Hohō. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You know what, sei, that is indeed a good idea of you. If I ever can get things straight again in my life now I'll do it. Kai - Talk 20:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC)